The Pros & Cons About the Couple: Amy & Jake
by KookiesnKreamx3
Summary: Atticus' and (slightly) Dan's views about the two... I suck at summaries.


**Hey guys! This is my second fanfic... Won't be chapters and stuff. Just a story...**

**See you around... :)**

**KookiesnKreamx3**

* * *

Atticus knew that Jake Rosenbloom and Amy Cahill meant well. Yet, he couldn't stand them everyday, either Amy coming over, or Jake and him going to the Cahill's , he could just flop on their couch and chillax with Dan, playing on some expensive gaming consoles they had, or teasing around Saladin (who grew fond of the young boy) , but in another room, you could always hear the making out session going on. Dan wished he had a remote control to turn down the volume, but no matter how much money he had, he could never get one. Atticus wishfully hoped that on his 12th birthday he would get that remote control, but no such luck happend.

Atticus usually came over to Dan's place to chill. Like, EVERYDAY. And usually Jake would pick him up, which meant another session of flattery, and intense making out, which made the pick up from a usual 2 minute "Hello & Good-Bye" into a 20 minute one. _I mean, who takes that long? _Any how, his time playing on his "strudel chunked" laptop (he never actually managed to get time to clean the laptop after the ride to Berlin, so the strudel stuck there) lasted quite a while.

It was annoying how the two came out of their daily routine and abruptly started studying. They'd use Jake's laptop, and sit awfully close to each other making Atticus rush to the bathroom and puke. Dan used the other bathroom, and probably laid another fluffy towel onto the the toilet seat while playing on his mobile phone. Or he could have disconnected the cables on the Xbox 360 and brought it over to the bathroom. Besides, the bathroom also had built in wall T.V.s and if the sudden thought came back to their minds, they could puke in the bowl very conveniently. It was the most horrific site to them, Dan even mentioning worse then the disgusting site of the Caravaggio "Medusa".

Then there's the look on Jake's face. Even at home, the mention of Amy widened his eyes, and he was always eager to visit. Even Amy visited often, with an ecstatic Dan trailing beside her (that was because he was visiting his bestie... Not towards the love couple). Dan was always dressed up in different concoctions, usually his martial arts outfit (he whispered to Atticus about being in action when the love couple started being awkward, as he could always kick Amy and turn it into the most hardcore martial arts battle).

Besides that, there was always the lovey dovey dialogue going on about. "You're the best" made them puke. "I love you" made Dan bring out his cupid bow and arrow, and with Atticus' skilled aim, they'd shoot arrows in between as a sickening splat cracks against the wall. "I'm taking you out" made the two pranksters beg for the divine gourmet food, as their mouths watered at the lingering thought of lamb ribs piled to the ceiling, towers of macaroons swivelling like sushi trains and waiters in ninja costumes (despite all the money Dan has always had, he could never hire a waiter in a ninja costume). "I missed you" made them throw boxes of tissues, and pink handkerchiefs plastered with embroideries of love hearts, while the two put up a dramatic showcase of faux crocodile tears as they dumped water onto their faces.

Even going out to public was humiliating. The photo booth pictures were always the same- Atticus and Dan looking mad in ninja stances, with a Saladin putting his paws out like a crane, while the two other siblings put romantic poses. In one of the photos, you could actually see barf escaping Dan's mouth. Going to Maccas was hard. The younger siblings could anything in a flash, while the two older ones dawdled about which coffee they were taking- humiliating both Dan and Atticus, and making the cashier impatient. They always had to leave the biggest tip because of the wait, and Atticus swore that he could buy another nintendo with all they cash.

Even though the couple were disgusting right in front of their eyes, Atticus and Dan both knew it was for the best. Dan couldn't oblige Amy with the computer geek, or the rich snob, and Atticus personally though Amy was better than the previous girls that Jake hung around with- Amy was much better looking (keeping with the basics, unlike some of the others who wore too much make-up), and both of them shared the same love for historical books and information. They treated him like he wasn't a college freshman, and that what made more pros then cons.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! Review please... :D What should i write about next? Hmm... :(**

**See ya next time... O^O**

**KookiesnKreamx3**


End file.
